


It's TOO LATE...I'm sorry...

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Mackelena (fandom), YoYomack (fandom)
Genre: Angst, Bad Advice, Break Up Talk, F/M, Heartbreak, I Love You, I Want You Back, I'm Sorry, It's too late, Love, Love Confessions, What the fuck? - Freeform, falling back in love, not meant to be, please!, take me back, what now?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Mack wants another chance...Yo Yo is not having it...UNTIL SHE DOES...CHAPTER 1-YOYO AND MACK-REJECTIONCHAPTER 2-YOYO AND KELLERCHAPTER 3-YOYO AND MAYCHAPTER 4-YOYO AND MACK-RESOLUTION?(C 4 is longer than usual drabble)CHAPTER 5-YOYO AND MACK (explicit)CHAPTER 6-YOYO AND MACK (explicit)CHAPTER 7-YOYO AND MACK (explicit)CHAPTER 8-YOYO AND MACK





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [NattyJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyJane/gifts), [acerobbiereyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [CW_lover_333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW_lover_333/gifts), [renzmharie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renzmharie/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [Kummelitee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kummelitee/gifts), [nightsisterkaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/gifts), [axvc2898](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axvc2898/gifts), [Kye3P](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye3P/gifts), [acjersey908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acjersey908/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [Luckyshanes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyshanes/gifts), [lubiviel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lubiviel/gifts), [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts).

> A bit of a twist on Mackelena's relationship...WHAT IF:
> 
> In season 6, Episode 10, Yo Yo says NO to a reconciliation? (booooooo!)  
Keller is still alive?
> 
> [I HOPE, HOPE, HOPE (Mackenzie!) that you Mackelena/YoYomack 'shippers'  
don't come after me with torches and pitchforks; I'm stretching my muscles and bit with  
this radical take this time, but I PROMISE the angst won't last long AT ALL!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YoYo initially says NO to Mack's initial request to reconcile.

Elena Rodriguez has agreed to meet Mack, but in his office, not in either of their quarters  
(storm clouds?)

“I just want to say…ah…that…ahhh…I must have been out of my mind to let you go…just   
another bad decision, in a series of bad decisions …the truth is, I think about you night and day;  
I never stopped loving you, worrying about you…I FUCKED UP, and I-I…ah, I just want another  
chance.

It’s TOO LATE, Mack…I waited and waited; until I took control of my life BACK, by refusing  
to let myself wait for something that may never come…You didn’t want me back until I became involved  
with someone else; now suddenly you can’t live without me? I stepped in front of a bullet for you; I have  
been walking around with FUCKING ROBOT ARMS because I thought about YOUR SAFETY before my own…  
I begged you, BEGGED YOU to re-consider, to FIGHT FOR US, the way that I wanted to…and nothing.

Now here you are, asking for another chance…I’m sorry for your loss, but I’m with  
someone who values me now. It’s too late…Goodbye…Cuidate bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Cuidate: Take care of yourself


	2. Let's Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of solitary beer-drinking and deep thought, Elena Rodriguez  
realizes she has made a SERIOUS MISTAKE...she cannot leave Mack-not  
NOW, not EVER...she'll need to see Keller, right away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elena Rodriguez has some 'splain' to do...after a night spent  
tossing and turning, she concludes that there is NO WAY that  
she can leave Mack she loves him, and she always will...  
first stop: KELLER...

She has barely completed rapping-out their unique 'signal' on the metal door to Keller's  
personal quarters when he pulls her inside and embraces her. His hands rove over her  
lush curves, so intently that it is a moment or two before she can squirm out of his  
arms. This, of course, surprises Keller, and he voices his concerns.

"I'm going back with Mack", she states, allowing some empathy for how  
this news will affect him seep into her statement.

"Just like that?, he says. "The way I understood it, you rejected his request  
for you two to reconcile."

"I did...but I realized something I already knew: I can't leave him, and I can't  
let him leave me. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, I really am, and I'm sure that  
you DON'T want to hear this about another Man...but Mack is...like a...  
virus in my blood, he's like an organ I can't live without."

"And I'm not."

"No. You see, I could stay with you, but sooner or later, I would seek him out."

She presses a hand to her chest, near her heart. "He's HERE...where I live...  
Keller, I'm so sorry; I wish I can give you what you want, but I can't...I can't..."

Keller turns away from her, facing the opposite wall. "Could you leave  
please?," he says quietly.

"Keller..."

"GO...please."

" 'Bye, Keller," she says, equally quietly (and a little sadly), and leaves.


	3. What Should I Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before going to Mack, YoYo meets Melinda May in the bar

Yo Yo already has a beer in hand when May approaches the bar and takes a stool.

"Hey...Dos Equis time, I see...to the bartender she says, Double, scotch rocks, please."

They clink bottle against glass, and Elena intones, "Salud."

After a brief companionable silence, May says, "So...what's up?"

"I'm going back to Mack...well, I'm HOPING to go back to Mack."

May takes a zip of her double malt, then says, " 'Splain."

"I did as you suggested; he asked me for another chance, and I told him it's too late...  
then, after thinking about it ALL NIGHT, I realized that I can't leave him, even if I wanted to,  
which I DON'T...I was just angry and frustrated that he was taking TOO LONG tore-unite us.  
I ache for him when he's not around, I long for him, every day and every night...it's not right for me  
to continue with Keller, when I can't give my whole heart to him...Mack already owns it...YOU  
understand: COULSON."

"I do...I don't see how I could ever leave Phil...I LOVED ANDREW more than my own LIFE,  
and I left him...he's dead now, and I grieve for him every day. Now that I understand the COST  
of losing that kind of love...I couldn't go through that again, so yeah, I do understand. Leaving Phil,  
or letting him leave me-Not an option."

"I'm going to see Mack once we're finished here. I have butterflies; nerves...they will not  
stop me."

"Good for you...that's BIG, taking Keller's feelings into consideration. You know I back you  
100% in whatever you do. And, by the way, I hope that my shitty relationship advice, based  
on my 'splendidly successful 'track record', doesn't hurt your chances with Mack."

"Thank you for saying so. I'll try to see him tonight...I'd cross my fingers, but..."

"The two share a laugh, then order another round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION: 
> 
> Salud: Cheers (in this case)


	4. Let's Try Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4
> 
> Elena and Mack bring their relationship back on track

Elena Rodriguez strides through the open door of SHIELD Director  
Mackenzie without knocking. Mack, lying face-up on his bed, sits up,  
but doesn't speak. Elena can hear music on low volume playing: 'Wheels",  
by Lone Justice. Mack appears to either be lost in thought, or simply listening  
to the song's lyrics:

[I wish you never even loved me-It makes it so hard to live without love  
Now I know, you're often thing of me-Sometimes I feel you so close by that  
It takes all my might to keep from-Trying to track you down]

Nodding toward the CD system, YoYo says, "I understand how, and why, you  
might feel like that; but that's a SONG, Mack...this is real life. If we are to work  
this time, we have to be open and honest, to communicate with each other WITH NO  
holding back."

She takes a breath, then says, "Soy yo: tu eje, tu principio y tu fin, tu amor, tu vida.  
Y lo seré siempre. Eres mía y nadie, ni NADA nos separará jamás.”

Mack is nearly overcome with emotion; he manages to say, in a voice speaking volumes  
about his feelings, "Nadie, ni NADA...Soy tuyo, y eres mia."

"Amor-you have to accept that I'll be in dangerous situations sometimes,  
it's a part of both of our lives, as long as we are a part of SHIELD. I know that  
you worry about me, I LOVE THAT about you, but trust ME to use my best judgement  
about those times, and not not be reckless with my life, or the other Agents-can you?"

[I had a handle on my sorrow-My composure was in order  
If not sufficiently intact-But every reminiscent echo  
Brings a blow to chill my senses-And my heart quakes and tenses  
Til these moments pass]

"I know that you're capable, fully capable, of taking care of yourself-I'm battling  
all the time with sending you into dangerous situations...I'll always struggle with  
that, because of the way I feel about you...I love you, and I would die for you...  
you know that...and you have proven that you are willing to die for me-twice now."

YoYo's tears flow freely, copiously, yet she manages to state, as forcibly as she  
can, "DON'T DIE FOR ME! I want you to LIVE FOR ME-WITH ME...because this  
life-I don't want it if you are not part of it."

Mack speaks in gentle, quiet tones that belie a Man of his strength and size. He tells  
YoYo that she is the most amazing Woman that he's ever met, that he will love her as  
much, as HARD, as she will let him, for the rest of his life. For Her To be the Mother of  
his Children, his Partner for life.

"YES", she says simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Soy yo: tu eje, tu principio y tu fin, tu amor, tu vida:  
It's me-your axis/axle,your beginning, your end, your love, your life
> 
> Y lo seré siempre. Eres mía y nadie, ni NADA nos separará jamás:  
And I always will be. You are mine, and nothing and no one will  
can/will separate us ever.


	5. WELCOME BACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Mack Fuck like it's been 10 years since their last encounter
> 
> EXPLICIT SEX

Their initial coupling is unhurried, languid almost; each taking their time, savoring the smell, the taste, of  
each other...YoYos' heels rest on the upper swells of her lover's buttocks, her hips rising to meet his deep,  
even thrusts, on the up-stroke...Their lips meet in a sizzling kiss; their hunger for one another seems (rather IS)  
unquenchable...for her part, YoYo has not been filled like this, her womanhood stretched to THIS capacity, in  
many weeks, but she meets the challenge like a true warrior-no quarter asked-none given: ASI! ASI, MI AMOR...  
DURO, MAS DURO, Papá!", the luscious Latina cries...their feverish, lustful joining is accompanied by 'Letting Go',  
by Terrence Trent D'Arby:

[The knife's edge pierces Autumn...And stabs the wind we fear  
But we must find ourselves...Before we disappear  
By knowing when to move on...We keep the peace with our pride  
We seldom live our moments...Before the leaves have dried

But it's a peaceful feeling when...We surrender  
And there is healing power in...LETTING GO...]

His bald head buries itself between her perspiration-beaded breasts, his mouth agape as he inhales as much breast flesh as  
possible into his famished mouth. Elena lovingly cradles Mack's smooth head as he presses the entirety of his very  
considerable frame press against her. Elena's mind is awash with boundless thoughts and images of their incredibly erotic union.  
Mack is the most gifted, selfless, masterful lover she's ever had-she glances, blearily, to her left, and catches a glimpse of the two  
of them in a wall-mounted mirror-the contrast of their skin tones; of his size and musculature, dwarfing her exciting curves, is  
so mind-blowingly erotic, that she experiences a mini orgasm on the spot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duro, Mas Duro, Papá-Harder, Harder Still, Daddy


	6. Tonite I'm YOURS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Mack continue their HAWT and energetic 'make-up sex' session
> 
> [Baby, don't you understand...I wanna be your nasty man  
I wanna make your body scream...And you will know just  
what I mean (You know what I mean)]
> 
> EXPLICIT SEX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONGS
> 
> 'Letting Go'-Terrence Trent D'Arby
> 
> "Freak Me'-Silk

[Hush, hush I hear music...Falling down like rain  
Hush, I feel mercy...And forgiveness

I see Golden Light...Shining ever-bright...Into the light I'll go...  
And it's a peaceful feeling when-We surrender  
And there is healing power in-Letting go]

At this moment, Elena Rodriguez wants nothing more than to spend the rest of her life making love to this astounding  
creature of muscle and flesh...ONLY WITH HIM does she feel so wanton, the desire to indulge in whatever activity  
he may ask of her...Mack whispers to her, and she nods agreement...he slows his movements, then comes to a stop, and  
dismounts...Elena's head drops back against the pillow when Mack flings her thighs wide, and seals his mouth upon her  
shaven groin. "DIOS!", the comely Latina yelps; the strength and fervor of his tongue, raking its way through her soaked labia,  
and his scalding breath, encircling her womb like a magnificent sea breeze, causes her to jerk and pant, much the same as a   
puppet without its strings...

('Letting Go' segues seamlessly into Silk's 'Freak Me'...)

[ Let me lick you up and down till you say stop...Let me play with your  
body, baby, make you real hot  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
'Cause tonight, baby, I wanna get freaky with you]

Mack is enormously gratified when YoYo screams her delight aloud when he unearths her hidden, eagerly erected "pearl":  
"AY!...Tanto Te Quiero, Tanto Te Adoro, Mack...eres MI DUENO, SIEMPRE SERAS! Hot, burning sparks flood through her,  
over-loading her nervous system. YoYo takes his face in her hands, so that she can look in the eye: "Besame, Amor", which he  
does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Dios!-God!  
Ay!-Oh!/Ooooh!  
Tanto Te Quiero-I Want/Love You So Much  
Tanto Te Adoro-I adore you so much  
Eres Mi Dueno-I am yours  
Siempre Seras-You always will be  
Besame, Amor-Kiss Me, Love


	7. Tonite I'm YOURS (continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonite SHE is HIS...and HE HERS
> 
> EXPLICIT SEX in this Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, Elena has been fitted with a pair of quite realistic prosthetic  
limbs, very similar in color and range of motion to her own (thoiugh, of  
course, much more powerful)
> 
> Due to word count, possible DOUBLE/TRIPLE Drabble

The taste of herself on Mack's lips, tongue, and chin (also, the inside of his MOUTH) is exciting to Elena  
Rodriguez. HE brings this out in her; no other Man excites her so, makes her WANT to be 'on-demand'  
sexually, as he does.NOW, or EVER...

Though she is teetering up the early stages of orgasm, she is not a selfish bed-partner, and intends to provide him the  
the same type of thrilling foreplay as he has her...disengaging from the intoxicating lip-lock, she pushes gently against  
his muscled chaest and shoulders, indicating that he should lie down.

"Acuestate, Mi Rey," the Columbian beauty murmurs, taking hold of his long, thick member with her slim, delicate  
fingers. Under her expert touch, it increases in length and firmness; even more so when she takes the fat knob capping  
into the warm cave of her mouth. Her laving tongue wets his cock-knob, and the upper half of his shaft with warm saliva  
(the easier to accomodate his incredible bulk with her dainty lips and mouth.

YoYo's excitement increases by the second; giving pleasure to her Man in this way sends endorphins galloping through  
her veins. Thus, the intensity of her suckling increases, as she's able to fit about a third of his 11" within her oral cavity...  
This, combined with the expert, limber fingers caressing his balls, causes the big Man to emit muffled groans, between deep  
intakes of breath. The LAST thing the female Agent wants is for him to erupt at this time-she has plans for that salty treat, believe  
it!

Reluctantly, YoYo releases The SHIELD Director's saliva soaked, ebony staff from the captivity of her loving mouth, and knee-walks  
her way until she is face to face with the One who Owns Her Heart, and kisses him deeply, with plenty of tongue. Many Men don't  
appreciate this, in her experience; THIS MAN of hers though...he is more liberated in his view of sexuality (he does draw the line on  
CERTAIN SPECIFIC activities, however, to be clear)... YoYo continues to manipulate his throbbing member, while climbing aboard his  
lap. Using just her thumb, the ultra-horny Latina coats the tip of that mighty mace with pre-cum, causing Mack's hips to jerk.

Mack moans aloud, and grasping his lover's firm, abundant her ass cheeks, he allows his fingers to play lightly along and about her dripping  
cleft, before boosting her up and onto up-standing dark-hued member. YoYo spreads her legs wide, welcoming him with a delighted 'yelp',  
as he sinks into her halfway, allowing her to get comfortable with his cunt-stretching mass before going any further.

They slowly hump together in rhythm, both savouring every sensation. They continue like that, holding each other's hands and staring into each  
other's eyes, Elena frequently leaning down to kiss him. RIGHT HERE is where they belong, every step in their journey has led them HERE...  
Even the situation with KELLER-it's best that it ended when and how it did; the endless comparisons to Mack are not fair to him, and those same  
comparisons are would have doomed their relationship eventually, had it continued.

The smells of intense passion, of HOT, UNBRIDLED SEX fill the room. Mack's un-yielding woman-tamer slurps in and out of the shaved, swampy  
depths of his self-described 'knock-out' like a well-oiled piston. Grunts, groans, exhaltations, and declarations of love are the symphony they dance to.  
On...and ON...and ON...they never want it to end, though of course it MUST...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION 
> 
> Acuestate, Mi Rey-Lie down, My King


	8. PILLOW TALK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mack and YoYo's pillow talk

"Que paso, Chiquitin?", says Elena Rodriguez, returning from the bathroom and getting back into bed.  
"Peinsando, descansando," Director Mackenzie, replies, with a contented sigh.

"Platicame," she says softly, snuggling contentedly against his side._Goddamn-this Cat is built like  
a side of beef!_

"How grateful I am to have you back with me. How it used to tear me apart to see you with him (they  
both know who he means; no need to mention names or initials)...to know that he was touching you..."

"WELL, Sir, since you mention it...imagining you and Cardenas together didn't make me feel all warm and  
contented...many nights, I planned the best way for her to have a 'workplace accident'...for taking my place."

Mack laughs aloud. "Workplace accident..." "For taking my place," YoYo grins back. "Para que se le quite."

A bit later...

"YOU are touching me now, hm? TU eres El Dueno de ESTAS (she takes one of his hands, cradles it  
against her bosom), y ESTA (she moves that same hand down to the luscious round swell of her behind)  
TODO esto es TUYO-SOLO TUYO," she whspers indicating the entireity of her spectacular physique  
with a sweep of her hand. I am YOURS MACK. I always have been, and I always will be.

"I know that. I knew that I had to do SOMETHING, say something, because someone in here was too  
stubborn without me making the first move." He nudges her companionably in the side with his elbow.  
"I talked to Daisy, and she said something very profound for someone so young: 'If you love someone, be  
be brave enough to tell them, otherwise, be brave enough to watch them be loved by someone else...so  
here I am."

Elena says, "Do you know why I look forward to each day? Each day is a new opportunity to tell you how much  
I love and need you. And, If you ever try to leave me again, TE MATO."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Que paso, Chiquitin: What's the matter, Tiny
> 
> Peinsando, descansando: Thinking; resting
> 
> Platicame: Talk to me
> 
> Te Mato: I'll kill you
> 
> Para que se le quite: That's what he/she gets


End file.
